


Kink

by Val_Creative



Category: Loveless
Genre: Cat Ears, Fluff, Funny, Haircuts, Insecurity, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere out of sight, the familiar baritone of his Fighter brings back the feeling of excitement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kink

**.**

 

 

Yuiko is whispering to him.

He ignores her.

Slowly, _hypnotically_ , the pad of his thumb sketches the butterfly blue-and-purple wallpaper of his cell's face.

His left hand grips tighter around the object as a response to the girl beside him meekly tugging his jacket sleeve. His best friend finally begins to notice his lack of attention and concern for her, so she turns, her fluffy, pink cat ears pressed down to her skull. Off to the far right, two desks down, Yayoi lets out a small hiss of disapproval.

Ritsuka doesn't take in anything his teacher is instructing, eyes instead glued to the softly glowing screen in his hands as the rest of his classmates fish out their pencils and shuffle around for a piece of paper for a pop quiz. Yuiko gives him a forlorn look but says nothing as the quiz starts.

_'Call me, idiot.'_

The muscles in his fingers clench angrily.

_'That's an order.'_

"Aoyagi-kun?"

Wine-colored eyes look up uninterestedly. Shinonome-sensei's own tawny pair narrows suspiciously. "The quiz has started. Where is your pencil?"

"Sorry."

She nods curtly and passes him, running to the other side of the room to reprimand a boy with his feet on his desk, his handheld game _Beep-BEEP-beep-bop_ clearly heard in the stone-silence of test taking. Ritsuka stares down crossly at the butterfly wallpaper one last time before snapping it shut.

What was his deal?

 

**.  
**

* * *

**.  
**

_"Are you going to the high school party?"_

_"Is there going to be drinking?"_

_"I hope so!"_

_"Can I borrow that manga later?"_

_"Study group at ten tonight! Don't forget!"_

The twelve-year-old cat boy observes silently as his fellow middle schoolers slam their lockers and race for the school buses, hang around for their friends, and shout as loudly as they could to each other across the hallway. Mindless, senseless emotions not yet tainted by the full range of hormones. Or so his books say.

But what did he call this emotion he was having, this feeling of dependency?

Ritsuka skims his fingers across the glass window he walks by. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a tall man leaning against the school fence, a cloud of smoke trickling upwards.

… _was it?_

Unexpected excitement leads him to jump down the staircase, in order to pick up speed in his sprint to reach the man. Halfway, he stops dead as his friend Yuiko beats him to the task, smiling and giggling as the stranger picks her up and hugs her. Spiked and dark pink hair instead of the long and blond he had imagined. No glasses.

Drained of positive feeling and beginning to feel extremely foolish, Ritsuka blushes under the collar and scurries off, pretending he had not seen anything.

What the _hell_?

 

**.  
**

* * *

**.  
**

Outside Soubi's apartment, on the way up to the door, he accidentally meets Kio.

He brushes a lock of green out of his eye with his hand not holding a plastic bag, eyeing Ritsuka disapprovingly and mouthing faintly on the end of his _Winston_ cigarette.

"What do you want?"

The child wonders faintly if Kio might break his cigarette with his persistent chewing.

"Is Soubi here?" he asks.

An evil smile springs forth onto Kio's lips as the green-haired man tosses his _Winston_ over the banister nonchalantly.

"Why yes, yes he is. Why don't you come inside?" Presenting his key as if it were an important trophy, Kio unlocks the front door and yells ecstatically as he practically shoves Ritsuka into the doorway, "Soubi, honey, I'm home from work!"

Somewhere out of sight, the familiar baritone of his Fighter brings back the feeling of excitement. "Did you bring the beer?"

Kio winks at the cat-boy, answering Soubi's disembodied voice gleefully, "Sure did!"

Crouched down with a hammer and a half-constructed easel, Soubi noisily blows a strand of his bangs off his nose, gazing upwards, "You know, Kio... I thought I told you before—" He pauses noticeably, not focused on his manically grinning roommate but the child staring somewhere between blankness and confusion.

It couldn't be Soubi.

Soubi's hair was long. This man had the same ash blond color but it was in layers that went around only to his chin area.

"R-Ritsuka. Uh—" The imposter stammers nervously, self-consciously mussing his dreadfully short hairstyle, reddening. "I- I am sorry I didn't pick you up last week. As you can see, well— Kio stuck gum in it and I _had_ to cut it. I couldn't let you see..."

Periwinkle eyes widens and his excuses are lost as his Sacrifice approaches him quietly, running his small, cautious fingers through Soubi's hair, teasing the lobe of his left ear and tangling them comfortably in the bed of blond. Not resisting the silky trap, Ritsuka says softly, touching the tip of his pinky finger to the underside of his Fighter's loosened jaw, "I like it." He smirks. "It's cute."

His superiority over Soubi comes to a screeching halt as the man slides his arms around Ritsuka's thin waist, squeezing the younger against his chest, and steals a kiss from his upturned mouth.

Stunned, Ritsuka blinks once. Twice.

" _That wasn't an offer, idiot_!"

 

 

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday ficcage for LaChoy.


End file.
